Worst fear
by BardDown
Summary: Usually Roach is taunted for his fears. But today Meat, Worm, and Royce have found a new target.
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by my own deep fear of spiders. I always check my bedroom for them before I got to sleep. Its pathetic really. Anyways, enjoy!

" I can ride my bike with no handle bars, no handle bars." Worm sang as he pulled his vest on over his shirt. He didn't have to worry about waking a still slumbering Roach since the kid slept like a damn rock.

" I cant ride my bike with no-"

His song was instantly silenced as a spider bigger than his hand crawled out of his left boot as if it were crawling out of the depths of hell.

" Hey Royce! Check this shit out!" Worm called across the tent. Royce looked up from his journal curiously.

" What is it?"

" This fucking spider is big enough to ask me for a cigarette! Come look at it!"

Royce rolled his eyes as he closed his journal and slipped it back under his pillow.

" If im going to come all the way over there that damn thing better be doing back flips or something."

Worm scoffed.

" Just get you ass over here!"

Royce approached his friend excepting a small house spider. He was wrong.

" Holy mother of god!" He exclaimed at the sight of the spider. This was definitely going in his journal.

" No, I hate peaches….."

Both men turned towards Roach, who was talking in his sleep, as usual. A grin spread on Worms face.

" Hold on man, I have an idea."

Royce turned back to the spider as Worm rummaged through his belongings a few feet away. After a few seconds he found what he was looking for, a thick pair of brown working gloves. He slipped them on as he joined Royce at his side.

" Watch this." Worm instructed as he reached for the spider and grabbed it by one of the legs. The spider squirmed for a few a few seconds before freezing, most likely playing dead. Royce's eyes went wide when he realized what his friend was going to do.

" He is probably going to have a heart attack." He warned. Worm shrugged as he tip toed over to Roach's bunk and gently placed the spider on his chest. The spider remained frozen. Perfect. Worm took in a deep breath.

" ROACH YOU KNOCKED UP YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Roach's eyes shot open and instantly saw the spider, staring at him.

" HOLY SHIT PIES!" Roach screamed. In one, ungraceful motion he jumped out of his bed, causing the spider to fall to the floor. The creature scurried under the bed in fright. After a few seconds of silence, both Royce and Worm burst out laughing. Roach glared at the two of them when he realized exactly what happened.

" You guys are such assholes!" He exclaimed. After a few more seconds of hysterical laughing the two other men finally calmed down.

" Im sorry Roach, but it was to easy." Worm apologized as he wiped a tear from his eye. Roach sighed and searched the floor for the spider. He had gone from fearing the spider to feeling bad for it. Suddenly the laughter between Royce and Worn started up again, full force.

" What?" Roach asked as he tilted his head in curiosity.

" Nice boxers you little flamer!" Worm managed. Roach looked down and blushed deep red. He was in his boxers, the white ones with hearts, to be exact.

Writing this story made my skin crawl, lol. The next chapter will be up soon. Worm was singing "Handlebars" By the FloBots.


	2. Chapter 2

Roach sighed as he entered the mess hall.

" Calling Worm an idiot would be an insult to stupid people."

He headed to the table were Captain MacTavish , Ghost, and Price sit to get a plastic cup.

" Why is it Americans have to choose from just two people for president, but fifty for Miss America?" Ghost asked as he took a sip of tea. MacTavish shrugged and Price ignored the question all together.

" Americans are not exactly-"

MacTavish was distracted from his answer by Roach as he leaned over the table and grabbed a clear plastic cup.

" What's that for boy?" Price asked curiously. Roach stopped halfway to the door and looked over his shoulder.

" There's something under my bed I would rather not have there"

Once the sergeant left Price turned to MacTavish, one eyebrow raised.

" That boy gets weirder and weirder."

Ghost pretended to wipe a tear from his eye as he pulled his mask and sunglasses out from his pocket.

" They grow up so fast."

Both captains laughed.

" Can you throw me my boots?" Royce asked Worm from his top bunk bed.

" Get off your ass and them yourself." Worm scoffed. Royce shook his head.

" Not with that's fucking spider around, iv been bit by one of those before. Its not pretty."

Worm rolled his eyes.

" Who's not pretty?" A third voice cut in. Both men turned to see Meat strolling in the door.

" Not who, what." Royce replied. " There is a huge ass spider in here."

Meat ginned.

" Oh sweet, I love spiders!"

" To bad they don't love you." Roach snickered as he walked in. Meat watched him curiously as he crawled halfway under his bunk, cup in hand.

" On the hunt for the boogie man are we?"

Worm and Royce laughed as Roach squirmed further under his bunk. It looked like he was searching for treasure of some shit.

" Save your breath, you'll need it to blow up your date." Roach responded as he crawled back out from under the bunk, one gloved hand clasped over the mouth of the cup.

" Jesus!" Meat exclaimed at the size of the spider, trapped in its plastic prison. Roach nodded.

" I think im going to name him Marley."

" Worm, Royce, your up at the shooting range." Ghost announced as he entered the men's shared tent.

" Yes, sir!" Both answered as they turned to leave. Ghost raised an eyebrow as he observed Roach and Meat at the other side of the tent, staring at something.

" What the bloody hell are you guys up to?" He asked. Roach turned around and smiled.

" Ghost! Come check this out.!"

Ghost suspiciously approached the two men. He was instantly shocked by fear by what he saw. On the desk was a large spider trapped in a plastic cup. His throat tightened a little.

" I-is that a spider?"

" Yeah, it was trying to make sweet love to Roach, we named him killer." Meat answered with a laugh.

" Was not." Roach growled. " And were naming him Marley."

" Your not keeping that thing, are you?" Ghost asked. Roach picked up on his friends nervous tone.

" I guess. Is that-"

" No!" Ghost snapped, cutting off Roach. " You are not keeping that bloody thing and that is final!" He commanded in a serious tone as he hurried out of the tent. Roach and Meat looked at each other in question.

" What was his problem?" Roach asked. An evil grin spread on Meats face.

" I have an idea."


End file.
